onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ame Ame no Mi
|type = Logia |user = Gasparde }} The Ame Ame no Mi is a movie-only Logia Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into candy syrup. It was eaten by the main antagonist of the fourth movie, Gasparde. Etymology means "candy" in Japanese. Strengths and Weaknesses This Devil Fruit allows the user to transform into a kind of green-colored candy syrup. The user cannot be hit nor sliced because his body will just absorb the impact or take the blade which also immobilizes the attacker which then allows the user to pummel his enemy. The user can use it to either make himself syrup-like (with sticky properties to trap the opponent) or intensely solid. Despite being syrup, it seems to be inedible, as seen when Luffy tried to contain Gasparde in his mouth, only to be forced to spit him back out. Like most other Logia Devil Fruits, this one has a weakness that can nullify its intangibility: flour. When flour comes in contact with the user, he loses his stickiness and he is vulnerable to physical attacks. Also, Gasparde seemed to have not mastered his powers, as when he was struck by a mast of the Salamander from behind, he claimed that it hurts. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Gasparde has mostly been seen using this fruit for combat purposes. The stickiness of the syrup allows him to trap his opponents in his body when they attack him, which then gives him the free opportunity to pummel them with his great strength. Gasparde can turn into liquid syrup to let attacks bypass him, evading harm. However, he has not fully mastered his ability, thus a surprise attack can cause him pain. Gasparde's primary method of attack is akin to how the Toge Toge no Mi is used: transforming parts of his body into spikes of hardened syrup to impale his opponents, or covering his entire body full of spikes and launching himself forward to heavily skewer them, which also was meant to serve as a deterrent from counterattacks. Gasparde also used the syrupy properties to mimic Luffy's rubber elasticity powers, stretching his arms forward to extend his syrup spear, and to create a slingshot effect for his own body. Translation and Dub Issues Reading the fruit's name, one cannot mix up with the other meaning of Ame ("rain"), both words have distinct pronunciations: "candy" sounds more like a-ME while "rain" sounds A-me. Also, they have distinct kanji: "飴" for "candy" and "雨" for "rain". Trivia * Although Logia-type Devil Fruit users cannot control their elements if they are in another state of matter, Gasparde seems to be different, being able to control his syrup in either solid or semi-liquid state. This may be because syrup hardens over time. *This fruit is very similar to the Mochi Mochi no Mi, as both are fruits that produce a highly viscous substance which can lose its adhesiveness if doused with a certain substance, and are both named after confections. Both users have developed the method of using their substances to entrap the foes' limbs, and stretch their own arms to mimic the powers of the Gomu Gomu no Mi. *This fruit is similar to the Pero Pero no Mi in that they both revolve around candy manipulation. External Links * Hard candy – Wikipedia article on candy syrup. References Site Navigation fr:Ame Ame no Mi es: Ame Ame no Mi ca:Ame Ame no Mi de:Ame Ame no Mi it:Ame Ame tr:Ame Ame no Mi ru:Амэ Амэ но Ми pl:Cuk-Cukierkowoc Category:Non-Canon Logia